The present invention relates to vertically expandable luggage and, more particularly, to vertically expandable luggage having an integral wheeled carrier therefor.
Vertically expandable luggage is well known in the luggage art and preferred by many users for its ability to adjust in height to meet the luggage requirements of the user at a given time. The popularity of vertically expandable luggage has been limited by the fact that the expansion feature allows for a large amount of luggage to be contained in the luggage, but that extended amount of baggage is then too heavy to be comfortably carried by hand. Worse yet, the expandable luggage does not lend itself well to the incorporation of a wheeled carrier therefor. This is a serious commercial disadvantage as much of the luggage currently being sold includes some form of an integral wheeled carrier to facilitate the user moving the luggage without any help from a porter or the like and without the need to repeatedly attach or detach the carrier and luggage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide vertically expandable luggage which includes an integral wheeled carrier therefor.
Another object is to provide such luggage wherein the carrier is vertically expandable.
A further object is to provide such luggage wherein the vertical height of the carrier is adjustable to match the vertical height of the luggage sidewall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such luggage which is inexpensive and easy to use.